Heavenly sweet
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Kyoya's been having feelings for Haruhi for a while now. But with Tamaki and the rest of the host club fawning over her all the time, will he get a word in edgewize? Haruhi * Kyoya oneshot. First Ouran fic!


**Kosa- Chan: Hello! This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction EVER! Please, costructive criticisim? ~Puppy Dog Eyes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of the characters. I only own the three people at the end.**

**A/N: A little fic I've been working on that was started by the roumor at the end. That was kind of the base this was built on.**

* * *

"Haaaaruuuuuhiiiii!!" The Hitachiin twins greeted happily as their little 'toy' entered music room #3. She smiled at them as she set her bag next to the door. They bounced over happily in unison.

"Whatcha doin'?" Hikaru asked, leaning in close to see what she was retrieving from the bag.

"The school's girls are getting a new uniform. Class one A's helping with the design. But because you guys got in late today, you didn't get the plans. So," She gave each of them a piece of paper. "I got one for each of you." A bright smile lit up her face as they took the dress designs. The twins studied it.

The page showed a slightly more compressed version of the current female uniform. The arms were a bit less puffed at the shoulders, the skirt a little smaller. The color had changed from pastel yellow to a crisp white, though not a brilliantly blinding one.

"Ya know, this actually isn't bad. I never really did like the bright yellow layered crap." Kaoru said making a face. "Way too big and bright." Hikaru nodded his agreement.

"Haaaaruuu -chan!" Honey's voice came ringing through the quiet music room. Haruhi looked up to see a small blonde boy running toward her with a Momiji Sohma outfit on. He had Usa- chan in his arms, as always, as he tackled her with a warm embrace. She felt his bunny hit her back as he snuggled his cheek into her neck.

"Hey, Honey- senpai!" She greeted, a bit stunned. Opening her eyes, she spotted Mori. "Hi, Mori- senpai." She said, a bit less surprised now. Mori smiled in greeting. His outfit was an unfinished Hatori Sohma costume.

Haruhi stood and set Honey down. Looking around, she asked, "Hey, where's Tamaki- senpai?" That's when Kyoya decided to make an appearance.

"That's actually a good question." He stated, looking up from his laptop and over to the door. It seemed he was also a character from Fruit's Basket. From the looks of it, he was Makoto Takei.

"Tama- chan's in the changing room. One of his friends just recently delivered his costume for today. By the way, Haru- chan, can you guess today's theme?" Honey asked with a big smile. She scanned the room. Three Fruits Basket characters and two ThunderCats characters. She thought for a moment. How could you categorize them all together? Fruits Basket was a Manga, so that didn't work. ThunderCats was an old TV show….

Then it hit her. "Animated characters!" She said with a snap of her fingers. Honey spun around holding Usa- chan close to his chest.

"Ding, ding, ding! You got it the first try, Haru- chan! You're one smart cookie!" He exclaimed. "But what's better is we're in groups! Kyo- chan, Takashi and I are Fruit's Basket and Hika- chan and Kao- chan are ThuderCats!"

"And you what that means," Hikaru began, leaning into Haruhi's right ear.

"Don't you Haruhi?" Kaoru finished, leaning into her left ear. She aimed a blank stare at a smirking duo of Honey and Mori. The twins each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her off to the changing room, much to her dismay.

The door slammed as they let her arms go. Standing up, rubbed her arm and turned around, stopping dead at 180 degrees.

She stared in horror at the sight before her. Tamaki stood there in a Link costume, fixing the hat on his head. As soon as he heard them enter he turned around, over exited to see his 'daughter'.

"HARUHI!" He yelled, pulling her into a suffocating embrace.

"S-senpai…!" She said chokingly. "Too much hug, not enough," She coughed. "Air!" Realizing what he was doing, he let her go, listening to a long, wheezing breath come from her mouth.

"So," She coughed, her breath beginning to return to her body. "Which Link are you?"

Tamaki smiled. "Why, can't you tell?" He asked striking a pose with his plastic sword. Her eye twitched. Then, she burst into laughter. He looked totally stupid!

"I dunno…" She began, sustaining herself with a deep breath at his clueless look. "Toon Link?" Tamaki sheathed his sword.

"You certainly know your video games." He praised. Then with a nod, he looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru. They nodded back with matching 'Cheshire Cat' smirks on. With that, Haruhi was pushed into one of the dressing rooms with a surprised yelp.

Kaoru grabbed her outfit off one of the benches. He and Hikaru charged behind the curtain, only to be kicked out, followed by a loud "Oh, you have GOT to be joking!" from the room.

"So what exactly is her outfit?" Hikaru asked, trying to get his twin, who'd knocked him over in the process getting kicked out, off of him. Tamaki walked forward and pulled Kaoru to a standing position.

"It's a Dark Link outfit from Legend of Zelda: Four Swords." He replied. "I couldn't really think of much else except for Zelda, and I really didn't want my little girl to cover up her pretty brown hair with a blonde wig." They all looked at the manila curtain as it was pushed aside. A cranky looking Haruhi stood there in a Dark Link outfit, the hat limp in her hand.

"I'm not carrying the sword." She said, walking by some surprised boys. As she placed the hat on her head, she turned around to look at them. "Well," she began, attempting to make the best of it. "How's it look?"

Hikaru smiled. "You look great, Haruhi." He said in the greatest of honesty, looking her over.

The black tunic over a grey under shirt covered up her cutting board-like chest, black boots covering the hem of some grey pants that hugged tightly against her legs. Her black hat flowed past her butt, though luckily not covering her hair, which she'd messed up a bit so that her bangs were almost like the chibi Dark Link's from the Manga.

She looked so cute; Kaoru and Tamaki were still dumbstruck. Haruhi rolled her eyes and grabbed Tamaki by the sleeve, earning a quick yelp of surprise from him. She walked out the door with him, quickly followed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haru- chan, you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed when Haruhi walked into the main music room. "Doesn't she, Takashi?" Mori grunted his agreement, looking the girl over.

Turning his gaze from Haruhi, Kyoya looked at his watch. Although, even he couldn't disagree with them.

"Well, it's almost time for the club to start. Shall we go out to the yard?" He asked.

Everyone agreed and they filed out the doorway and out to the yard. The maze was lined with all different colored roses, glistening with the moisture of the rainstorm the night before. The bright sun had dried most of the grass, making it perfect for the blankets that were set down. The small brook nearby only added to the serenity of the scene.

Honey began bounding around with Usa- chan like a little fawn. Mori just threw on the lab coat that completed his Hatori outfit.

"Wow!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I've seen this yard a million times, but never like this!" Tamaki snaked his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking! We selected this yard especially for today!" He exclaimed.

'_Damn that idiot…'_

The thought bounced through Kyoya's mind as his eyes traveled over to the pair. He subconsciously listened to Tamaki's ramblings on as his eyes snapped back to his notebook with a simple glance from Haruhi.

'_Damn him to hell and back…'_

The vice president stole a few more glances at them, though mostly focusing on the little brunette. The truth was, he didn't hate Tamaki, he loved Haruhi. And watching her avoid him day after day… it annoyed him. It truly racked his nerves to think that she would one day find the love of her life, perhaps in one of the other hosts, and he would regret all the times he could've told her but didn't.

"Kyoya- senpai?" Haruhi's voice attracted his attention. He transferred his gaze from the page to the girl. She stared up at him with big brown eyes and an air of innocence.

"Yes? What is it, Haruhi?" He asked, turning back to the notebook. He kept one ear on Haruhi to hear her reply.

"Are you okay?" He stopped writing and looked back to the girl. Her head was now cutely cocked to the side. That hairstyle also didn't help much… damn… She continued. "You've been acting weird for a few days now," Her head cocked to the other side. "Is there something wrong at home?"

At that, he couldn't help a soft chuckle of relief. She was completely clueless. "No, everything's fine at my home, Haruhi. I appreciate the concern, but even if something was bothering me, I doubt you'd be able or willing to help." He replied with a kind smile. One of the rare things you ever saw on him.

She placed her hands on her hips. "That's not true, Kyoya- senpai!" She scolded. "Believe it or not, I don't want to see you miserable. If something's troubling you, I want you to tell me." She gave an honest smile. "I'll do what I can to help!" She said with a cute, half hearted salute. With that, she walked away, leaving a mixed emotion Kyoya behind.

'_I'll bet she only means it as a friend.'_ He sighed and slapped his notebook shut. He looked up at the sky as girls began piling into the yard. _'She probably won't want to give me a first chance, let alone a second.'_ He looked over at her, surrounded by several girls who wouldn't stop fawning over how adorable she looked. _'But still, I can dream.' _

He slowly scanned the yard. Everyone seemed to be having a fine enough time. Hikaru and Kaoru's 'Wileykit and Wileycat' looked like it was working out, even if one of them was a 'girl'. Honey and Mori seemed to be attracting all the Fruit's Basket fans. In other words, most of the club. The Legend of Zelda fans flocked over Tamaki and Haruhi, which slightly annoyed him. He felt a stab of jealousy as he watched a pretty redhead hug Haruhi and press her lips to the brunette's cheek.

But, nevertheless, he smiled and entered the maze. He quickly found the place where Tamaki would always take Haruhi. He sat down, listening to the giggles and yells from the yard. Placing his black notebook on the table, he positioned his hand to write, but instead, he sat there to stare at nothing.

Listening intently, he could hear soft footsteps approaching him. They stopped a few moments later. He looked over to the corner of the hedge. His gaze was met by one of a brilliant blue. A young girl of about four stood there in a soft ivory dress. Her long silver hair framed her cute little face, her bangs nearly covering her eyes. She had on a wide smile.

"Hello." She greeted in a soft voice.

He smiled, though his was nothing compared to her's. "Hello to you as well." He greeted, turning back to his notebook. The little girl remained where she was. He looked up a few seconds later, only to jump at the sight before him. In mere seconds, she'd gotten on the table. His eyes darted around for a moment.

"What's your name?" She asked. He looked back at her. She seemed to be innocent enough. "I'm Kyoya…" He said, slowly relaxing his muscles. "And you?" She smiled again.

"I'm Rin!" She replied. "It's short for 'Lillerin'. I'm 673 years old!" She pointed at herself proudly.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose, smiling in amusement. "Really now? 637?" She nodded. "Well I can't entirely see how that's possible. You don't LOOK 637."His eyes traveled over to her.

She coked her head to the side. "Well of course I don't, SILLY!" She said, flicking her wrist. "I won't look like an adult for another half million years." She sat down. "But enough about me. What's bothering you, sir?"

He looked at her. He could hardly speak to his own sister about Haruhi, let alone a complete stranger! "I…. um…" He was unable to meet any gaze at the moment as a pale blush hit his cheeks.

She smiled. "I get it." His head snapped up. "You're in lo-ove!" She said, waving her finger back and forth. Then her chipper tone disappeared and her pupils shrunk. It seemed like a state of utter shock. It passed just seconds later. "Oh you poor thing!" Her gaze turned into one of sympathy. "You're too scared to tell her, aren't you?"

Kyoya stared. _'This girl doesn't even look old enough to speak, let alone figure that out!'_ He thought to himself. Before he could answer, she was right in front of him.

"Here's a little advice from me," She placed her finger on the tip of her nose. "to you." The finger moved to the tip of his nose. "Just tell her."

Footsteps began approaching rapidly. "Kyoya- senpai!" Haruhi's voice called. Rin jumped off the table. Kyoya was about to follow her when Haruhi appeared. Upon seeing him she nearly collapsed. She would've hit the ground hard had it not been for a quick reaction from Kyoya. At the moment, she was softly pressed against his broad chest in a hug. But she didn't care. Not only was she trying to gain her breath back, she had recently fallen in love herself. With who?

With a certain young Ootori boy that went by the name of Kyoya.

After a few minutes passed and she'd regained her breath, they were sitting under the roof. "Kyoya- senpai," Haruhi spoke first. "You've been looking at me all week like you want to tell me something." The boy across from her started. She struck a nerve. Rare…. "What is it, senpai?" She pressed.

Silence.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please tell me, senpai!" She yelled, earning an astonished look from the young man. Then she folded her arms on the table and cried. "Don't push me away…" He heard her mumble between sobs. "Please, senpai… don't..."

Kyoya stared across the table at her in total shock. He looked down at his notebook and slowly flipped to the next clean page. He wrote something quickly and turned the book around, pushing it toward Haruhi. It touched her arm, making her look up. Through her tear clouded eyes she read the words 'I love you, Haruhi'.

Her head lifted a bit more only to have her chin gently grasped and her head turned to the side. Her gaze met one of melted chocolate eyes, a pair much liked her own. They searched each others' gazes for something. Permission, longing, love, some kind of feeling. Once they found it, he leaned forward, their lips centimeters apart. His warm breath ghosted over her lips. "May I kiss you, Haruhi?"

She heard it. The longing, the love, the torture. All in that one statement. He gave his power, his mind, his right for decision in that question. She had control. The control that meant she could turn him down with a simple word.

"Kyoya…" She breathed instead.

And that was all he needed to hear. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting together on the front porch of the school's west building.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru began.

"Hmm?" His twin replied.

"Do you ever wonder who Haruhi's gonna be with in a few years?"

"I dunno."

"I mean, the boss? Maybe Mori- senpai."

"Or Honey- senpai."

They looked at each other. "Or even one of us!" They exclaimed in unison. After a short laugh they looked back up at the sunset clouds.

"Maybe even Kyoya- senpai." Kaoru suggested.

"Psht! Are you kidding? Haruhi and Kyoya- senpai? That'd never happen." Hikaru replied.

Kaoru looked ahead of him. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He said with a smile.

His twin sat up from a laying down position. He followed his brother's gaze to see Haruhi climbing into the back seat of Kyoya's limo. The young Ootori followed closely behind. They snuggled close together as the driver pulled away from the school building.

"Huh. I guess that just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"I guess so." He agreed with a smile. "But Haruhi's happy. So I guess that means I'm happy."

Hikaru looked up at his twin then back at the disappearing limo. Then he smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's just hope the boss feels the same way tomorrow." They both laughed as they imagined Tamaki going Psycho to the eightieth degree, then going off to sit in his corner of woe.

* * *

"So Haruhi." Kyoya began, his arm draped around her waist in the back of his car. "What propelled you to come and find me?" She thought for the perfect way to word this.

"Let's just say… a little 'bird' told me." She finally replied with a sly smile.

He gave a slight look of confusion, then let it pass. "And what about you, Mr. I –don't –do –anything –that –doesn't –benefit –me?"

He planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Something just told me it was the right time." The rest of the ride to her apartment, they sat in a comfortable silence, un-aware of two sets of brilliantly blue eyes watching them.

* * *

A young girl with long silver hair and big blue eyes sat on the roof of Ouran Academy's west building. She had on a soft ivory dress and a wide smile. The boy next to her had similar features, only he had on ivory robes. But both of them had small, fluffy wings sprouting from their backs and small golden Halos sitting like crowns on their heads. They shared a wordless gaze before looking back to the limo. As they stood, they each felt a strong hand on one shoulder.

Looking up, a young man with matching silver hair stood above them. His gleaming godmetal armor was outlined by a pure white cape. Dove feathers remained tucked into his headband. A magnificent set of wings graced his body.

"Jareth!" The two exclaimed. The older one looked at them, violet eyes gleaming. The senior knight to the Royal Family looked quite intimidating from the younger's angle.

"Come. Two proper young angels like yourselves shouldn't be out here alone." He said, his voice pleasantly deep.

"But Jareth-!" The boy began, only to be quickly silenced by the man above them.

"Prince Robin," He began. "I have my orders from the royal family. The Prince and Princess are to return home. You have done well today. Your mother and father are very proud."

The two siblings looked at each other. Then up at Jareth. "Not bad for just 637 years old, huh?" They asked together, seeking his approval. He caved.

"Not bad." He said with a smile. "Not bad at all. Now, Princess Rin, Prince Robin, we should-"

And before he could finish, the two young angels darted up to the only star in the sky. They were quickly met by Jareth, who reminded them to slow down for more control.

As they disappeared, three more stars appeared in the sky.

* * *

Haruhi pulled her lips away from Kyoya's and looked up in the sky. "Kyoya, look! The first four stars of the night." She said, pointing.

His gaze followed her finger. "Hmm. So they are. Beautiful." He said, staring at the group.

"You know, it's a funny rumor, but they say for every star you see, there's a new angel returning to Heaven. Do you think it's true?" She asked.

"I don't know," He said, continuing to look at the sky. The view was surprisingly beautiful from her apartment balcony. "But I do know this," He locked gazes with her. "You're my little angel." With that, his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

And as the kiss lingered, an early star blazed across the sky. Two wishes had truly and honestly become reality.

And reality was sweet. Oh so…. _Heavenly_ sweet.

* * *

**Kosa- chan: Ha! How's THAT for a first fic? Done at midnight, on sugar high no less! He he!**

**A/N: I would've uploaded this yesteday, but my sister had a hangover. So, yeah. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
